


Новые знания

by Isfir



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы R - NC-17 [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Not copy to another site, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: ДЛМ





	Новые знания

**Author's Note:**

> ДЛМ

Альбус любит работать в библиотеке. Домой идти не хочется, и каждый день он приходит сюда сразу после занятий, берет несколько трудов из тех, что потолще и с самыми сложными названиями, садится за свободный стол - и на несколько часов реальность теряет его.

Альбус любит вникать в научные хитросплетения, здесь он чувствует себя спокойно. Здесь – его зона комфорта, в которую он уходит и возвращается только тогда, когда библиотекарь напоминает ему, что зал закрывается через полчаса. Потом библиотекарь говорит об оставшихся пятнадцати минутах. Потом – о пяти. Только тогда Альбус выныривает из книги окончательно, испытывая легкое сожаление. Легкое - потому что точно знает, что придет сюда завтра. Он оставляет закладку, чтобы на следующий день продолжить с того места, на котором остановился.

Однажды его закладка пропадает, и Альбус недовольно морщится: обычно никто не берет эти книги, они намного превосходят программу и интересуют только его. Но даже если кто-то еще захотел ознакомиться с трудами ученых, то мог бы не трогать чужое. Впрочем, это раздражение совсем легкое, Альбусу не составляет труда найти нужную страницу и снова провалиться в чтение.

На следующий день вместо своей закладки Альбус находит свернутый лист бумаги. «Мне нравится твой выбор книг, - читает он, развернув записку. – Мне тоже было любопытно заглянуть внутрь некоторых».

Альбус оборачивается и смотрит на людей, сидящих в зале. Он никогда не делал этого раньше, поэтому каждое из лиц кажется ему незнакомым. Но никто не смотрит на него, все заняты своими делами. Альбус пожимает плечами и забывает о записке.

Ненадолго – до завтра. Лист бумаги все тот же, но слов на развороте прибавилось.

«А как ты думаешь, - читает он, - то самое промежуточное состояние между твердым и жидким, есть ли оно?»

Альбус невольно приподнимает брови: он и сам размышлял над этим вопросом несколько дней, но так и не нашел ответа.

«Я думаю, зависит от точки зрения. Что именно ты называешь твердым телом или жидкостью? - пишет он, а затем добавляет: - Кто ты такой?»

На следующий день Альбус впервые в жизни не хочет идти в библиотеку. Поймав себя на том, что пьет третий стаканчик невкусного слабого кофе, он мысленно ругает себя и того идиота, который вздумал писать ему записки, и решительно идет в привычном направлении.

«Я занимаюсь здесь вместе с тобой, - читает он ответ на закладке, которую вчера положил в другую книгу. – Хотелось бы обсудить все эти спорные вопросы с тем, кому это интересно, но ты выглядишь со стороны таким неприступным».

Альбус снова поднимает голову и, вытягивая шею, решительно оглядывает всех, кто сейчас находится в библиотеке. Он надеется встретиться с кем-нибудь взглядом… Но все заняты своими делами.

Это бессмысленное занятие – пытаться угадать, кто из этих парней читает те же книги, что и он сам, а потом еще и пишет ему записки. Но иногда Альбусу нравятся бессмысленные занятия. На этот раз настолько, что он поднимает голову три раза за вечер. На следующий день – пять раз.

Через неделю переписки он все же встречается взглядом с красивым блондином и сразу понимает: это и есть тот самый таинственный собеседник. Тот улыбается Альбусу и неожиданно подмигивает.

Альбус ждет, что он подойдет, но за пару часов парень не делает и шага в его сторону. Приходится брать дело в свои руки.

Когда до закрытия библиотеки остается пятнадцать минут, Альбус решительно подходит к нему.

\- Мне интересно только одно: когда ты успеваешь писать эти записки, если уходишь одновременно со мной перед самым закрытием?

\- Библиотекарь – моя тетка, - улыбается парень, показывая белые ровные зубы. – Я могу находиться здесь столько, сколько хочу. Мечта, не правда ли?

\- О, - говорит Альбус. Такой вариант приходил ему в голову, но он посчитал его маловероятным.

\- Пойдем выпьем кофе? - Новый знакомый поднимается с места. – Здесь прекрасно можно проводить время, но за пару месяцев мне ужасно надоело. Если бы не ты, то я, наверное, умер бы от тоски.

Он подхватывает сумку и идет к выходу, оставив свои книги на столе. Альбус качает головой и идет следом, думая о том, что они до сих пор не познакомились, и еще о том, что он совершенно ничего не знал о семье библиотекаря, мисс Бэгшот. Впрочем, сейчас у него появился отличный шанс удовлетворить свое любопытство, а еще - пообщаться с кем-то интересным.

Альбус не учитывает только одного: их общение становится сначала просто тесным, затем близким, и наконец очень близким. Это не отменяет вечеров в библиотеке, которые они теперь проводят вместе.

\- Тебе же не нравилось переписываться? – громко шепчет Геллерт возле его уха, когда читать ему надоедает.

Альбус шикает на него и сам первый берется за бумагу и ручку.

«Лучше пиши записки, так ты хотя бы будешь мешать только мне».

«Вы только посмотрите: я буду мешать! Может, я вчера тоже мешал тебе, когда мой рот случайно оказался на твоем члене?»

«Нет. Но мы были не здесь», - пишет Альбус с усмешкой и чувствует, что щеки розовеют.

«Или когда ты так восхитительно выгибался подо мной потом? Я и не подумал бы, что такой заучка, как ты, может так стонать… Тебе было хорошо, и я совсем не мешал тебе».

«Геллерт…»

«Что? Я всего лишь продолжаю нашу беседу и хочу выразить удивление твоими талантами не только в научной сфере. А как круто было чувствовать тебя внутри, помнишь, в тот раз, когда твоих не оказалось дома и можно было растянуть удовольствие. Мне хотелось бы повторить. При случае».

«Я тоже не ожидал, что ты сможешь понять все, о чем я говорю, хотя выглядишь как актер из порнофильмов. И ведешь иногда себя точно так же».

«Надеюсь, это был комплимент, - пишет Геллерт, широко улыбаясь. – Кстати о науке. Я как раз хотел провести тебя в книгохранилище. Тебе понравится. Там столько новых изданий, ты сможешь первым увидеть их. И тетка не против, я спрашивал. Тебе понравится».

Альбус читает последнюю записку и снимает очки, сдерживая улыбку. Сердце в груди стучит слишком быстро.

«Это было бы очень мило с твоей стороны», - отвечает он и смотрит на Геллерта с интересом.

Геллерт закусывает губу и поднимается, выдвигая стул с громким стуком. Альбус уверен, что на них сейчас обратят внимание все вокруг, но замечает только пару рассеянных взглядов. И он спешит за Геллертом.


End file.
